


Purgatory for Allure

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punishment is rarely this encouraging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory for Allure

She was seriously annoyed, but terrified at the same time. It hadn’t been the first time John had done this, for Ronon it was new. However, John seemed to have a frequent habit of sleeping with women from other planets. She needed to put a stop to this, stamp it out now and perhaps rehashing the events of the last few days were a good focus point.

 _Teyla warned them,_ she thought harshly, _she tried and tried to stop them from going but did they listen?_ No! Plain and simple. They’d come back from a seven hour mission and within minutes found themselves confined to the infirmary.

What they had brought back lent a whole new meaning to Sexual Transmitted Disease. Instead of the usual STD’s which would then only be passed on by sexual contact, they had a whole host of illnesses that they breathed into the air.

Lucky for them, well not _them,_ luckier for the city personnel, each of the illnesses was curable and Carson was quick to respond. So instead of having a mass outbreak of several medical conditions, she now had a city that smelt sterile and bleached.

They needed to be punished, needed to be shown that there were consequences for this kind of behaviour. John more than Ronon, but if she taught him now she wouldn’t have to watch him suffer in the future. But she still had to question why she picked this punishment. Who was she really punishing here, them or herself?

She had told herself that she was doing it for them; that forcing them into this situation before each off world mission would be the only way to tame their sexual nature. At least that’s what she hoped the effect would be.

However there was one small problem, John. He had the right to not only report her actions for this, but to relieve her of her duty for medical and psychiatric examination. She was about to step way over the bounds of commanding officer here after all.

Shaking her head, she stopped her trek across her room, she’d been pacing for a good twenty minutes now and it was starting to wear not only a hole in the floor, but a hole in her patience. She sat down at the desk, switched the screen of her tablet PC on and started to type a long overdue mission report.

She was halfway down the page when the door chime rang, echoing tauntingly off the walls around her.

‘Yes,’ she hissed continuing to type and now adding annoyance at being interrupted to her list of excuses for being angry. She heard the two men enter the door close and practically felt the shame flowing off them as they glanced at each other. ‘Take off your shoes,’ she ordered not moving from her stool, but pausing in her typing to listen as they complied.

When they stood quietly again, she swung her seat around and glared at them. The sight of them standing so casually just inside her room added to her frustration and she was somehow thankful she’d set everything up earlier.

Without speaking, because she was sure she’d only shout at them, Elizabeth motioned to the two arm chairs she’d set between her and the bed. Exchanging another look they moved, John first, towards them and sat down.

‘Look,’ John started fixing his face with an apologetic and sympathetic expression. ‘We...’

‘Shut up,’ she snapped feeling her anger at him raise another notch.

John was stunned into silence and his face betrayed a slight amount of fear, he knew now that he had well and truly pissed her off. All that was left was for her to show that he’d gone just that much further than Rodney destroying half a solar system.

‘I think you both know you’ve earned a punishment far beyond anything I’ve ever had to do,’ she said showing both regret and anger that they had pushed it this far. ‘If you think for some reason that you don’t deserve what’s coming to you, then leave now and I’ll deal with you later.’

‘Elizabeth,’ John tried feebly but she glared at him and he fell silent instantly.

‘It seems that I’m going to have to make it a rule that you don’t sleep with people from other planets. _Especially,_ ’ she said raising her voice as John opened his mouth again, ‘since you seem to think it’s your right.’

‘No I...’

‘How many times has it been, John?’ she asked, ‘In all honesty, how many times haven’t you told me about?’

She watched him, his head dropped and he shifted uncomfortably, she knew only of four times when he’d slept with someone in the middle of a mission. But Rodney calling him “Kirk” made her question if that’s all there really was.

‘Five,’ he answered honestly and she raised an eyebrow.

‘Until you learn to keep your pants zipped,’ she said ‘you’ll be here two hours before each mission,’ she turned her back to them and closed her eyes, ‘naked.’

A stunned silence followed and she didn’t move, didn’t even let a muscle twitch as she waited, wondering if she’d have to make it an order. But she did have to give them a little bit of time to take in what she’d said.

Out of their sight she raised an eyebrow, her eyes fixed on the document she had been typing on her computer before they entered. Time passed slowly, she felt their eyes on her and suppressed a shudder before finally someone moved.

Behind her, someone stood up, hesitated then pulled off a shirt. _Ronon,_ she thought hearing the familiar creak of leather as he turned and dropped the t-shirt on the back of the chair or possibly her bed. She knew Ronon would feel the worst about this, his first action on returning hadn’t been to report, as ordered, to the infirmary, but to go to the mess hall and have a meal.

He’d managed while he was there to infect eight of the people and forced the kitchen staff to shut the room and dump all of the food they had prepared.

No one ate for six hours because he’d thought himself more hungry than ill.

When John finally moved, so did Elizabeth, not to turn and look at them, but to retrieve a bottle of water from her fridge. She had downed half the bottle before she turned to face them and found them both sitting back in their chairs completely naked.

As much as she wanted to let it happen, Elizabeth had to fight the urge to look them over, drop her eyes to see the gathered scars Ronon had collected as a runner, check out both their manhood’s to see if her late night dirty mind a few weeks back had come close.

She turned back to the fridge, picked up the two hand towels and moved to stand in front of them. John was shifting uncomfortably as she approached and as she dropped the towel on his knee she caught sight of his slight erection.

Ronon on the other hand was still sitting relaxed waiting for the next order, he was completely flaccid, but as she dropped the towel she caught him running his eyes down her body and his cock gave an appreciative twitch.

She moved back to her desk and sat down, she hesitated, reading over the last of what she’d written and finding the anger she’d held before they had arrived. She reached up and started to type, redoing the last few paragraphs to take out the bitchiness.

There was no movement from behind her and she wondered if she’d have to tell them what to do. _Wrap your hand around your cock and masturbate until you can’t think of sex anymore,_ she thought with a slight grin on her face. But she carried on typing pausing only when she heard someone shift behind her.

She wanted to look, turn and see if either of them were massaging their length while they watched her back, and she shifted on the stool arching her back slightly so that her backside was just off the edge of the seat.

She adjusted her screen, hoping to catch a reflection of one of them in it but didn’t find anything in the too light application she had opened. Wanting to make sure they were following her “suggestion” but not wanting to turn and face them completely, Elizabeth moved from the stool and vanished into the bathroom. She was going to make it look like she was going about her normal morning routine.

Inside the bathroom however, she propped herself against the sink and took several deep breaths, she’d caught a glimpse of them as she’d gotten up. They were both following her order. _Suggestion,_ she corrected.

She could feel her own dormant arousal flowing through her as the image of John’s strong hand moving up over the head of his penis flooded her brain.

 _This was a bad idea,_ she thought looking at her flushed face in the mirror. Three years she’d lived here, three years with John, two overlapping years with Ronon, but three years without sex. Yet outside this small sub-room, they were both there.

Strong, muscular, sexy as hell and masturbating.

She closed her eyes again and once again the image of John’s hand moving slowly up and over the head of his length came back. Unintentionally she reached up with her right hand and gave her breast a quick squeeze before she moved back out into the main room.

She passed them pretending not to watch them as her betraying eyes took in both their actions. John had sped up, his eyes closed his hand moving quickly up and down and he gave a small twist on occasion as he reached his head. Ronon was moving languidly, his eyes following her as she passed him and moved to sort the small pile of fresh clothes she’d ignored all morning.

As she had imagined weeks back, Ronon was impressive, seriously impressive. His length was long and fat and she loved that his long strong fingers parted slightly as he reached the base of his manhood. She shuddered as she picked up the small pile of underwear and turned her back to Ronon’s half turned head. His eyes were still on her and she was started to get the feeling he was seeing her naked as he played with himself.

She shifted her hips as she pushed the drawer shut, wondering if she could escape his gaze long enough to sneak a pair of dry underwear into a pocket and head back to the bathroom.

She turned back to the bed, picked up her shirts and pants and moved to the closet. She was hanging the last shirt when he spoke.

‘I can smell your arousal,’ Ronon said and Elizabeth heard John choke on the information. She kept her back to them, as she bent down to pick up the shirt she’d dropped when he’d made her jump. She hung it on the hanger and was about to close the door when his voice reverberated once more through her skull. ‘Don’t you want to watch?’

She’d never heard this tone in his voice before, seductive and filled with more heat than a cat at that special time of year. It made her wonder several things, the first of which was how long he’d lasted with the whore off world the other day. She’d been three years without sex; Ronon had gone seven as a runner and a further two in Atlantis.

She could scold him for talking, scold him for his boldness, but she’d stepped over the line already, he was only returning the favour.

‘Sheppard got his fill on that world,’ he said as Elizabeth turned back to the bed only half daring herself to look at him. ‘The wench who tricked me took her fill and left me incomplete.’

Suddenly she felt bad, she was punishing him for a woman’s trickery and to top it off he hadn’t enjoyed it. She started to battle with the overwhelming want and need to go sit between them and take them both in her hands. Before she could find something else to do, Ronon was on his feet and moving towards her with elegance she could never have kept as aroused as he was.

‘If you want to teach us,’ he said stopping close to her side, his hand still wrapped around his cock, moving just as slowly, ‘then sit and watch us,’ he added taking her hand in his other and starting to move backwards towards the chairs.

Her fingers twitched in his hand as he guided her trancelike towards the chairs. When he stopped in front of his seat again, he released her hand and his cock and took hold of the hem of her shirt. She shivered as his fingers brushed the skin of her stomach.

Yet for some reason, she didn’t protest, or stop him when he trailed the backs of his fingers up her abdomen, pulling her shirt up and over her head. With a small flick and skill she never imagined him to possess, her bra was open and he was easing the straps off her shoulders.

She was topless now, her perked nipples giving away part of her own arousal. She looked down at John whose eyes were fixed on the peaks and his hand moving furiously along his stiff and red headed length.

He seemed to suddenly realise that if he carried on like this, he would be finished far too quickly and promptly released himself. He sat up in the chair, perching on the edge of the seat and watching Ronon’s hands as he caressed her stomach moving slowly up towards her breasts.

Seemingly in need of something else to do with his hands, John reached tentatively out. Elizabeth didn’t see where he reached for, as at that moment, Ronon turned her face towards him and kissed her gently and passionately. She only felt his hands, against her thighs lightly as if he was still unsure he could touch or was in disbelief that he was touching her.

His hands trailed up as she turned further into Ronon and increased the strength and passion of the kiss. She paid full attention to John’s wandering fingers as they reached the waistband on her pants and trailed inwards towards the button.

She felt it flick open and the zipper slowly lowered and was somehow suddenly very thankful for her choice in panties that morning. Knowing what she was planning to do, she had wanted to feel very sexy and had picked a matching bra and panties set of wide black lace.

If Ronon had bothered to look, he would have seen very little material covering her breasts. John was about to get an eyeful of the open lace and very small pair of underwear, especially as he’d now become daring enough to ease her pants down over her hips.

Ronon shifted, standing behind her, his fingers ghosting over her shoulders and down her arms towards her elbow. He moved them back to her shoulder and then back down again, taking them further down towards her hand each time.

John was stuck; he’d removed her pants and was, as she looked down at him, gazing at the black patch that covered her sex. Getting impatient, Ronon abandoned her arms and dipped his hand between her legs rubbing the rough material over her sensitive lips. His head dropped down and his lips found a very sensitive spot on her neck.

It was a moment before John’s hand returned to her body, his fingers hooking into the elastic of her underwear and he started to tug them down. Ronon moved his hands back to her arms, starting this time at her elbow and quickly making his way to her hands. His left hand linked with hers and he eased her fingers across the expanse of her stomach. His right hand, however, guided her hand backwards, his fingers curling her own around his rock hard length.

He moaned and Elizabeth couldn’t help but quickly turn her head to kiss him, drinking in his pleasured growl and hitched breathing.

On his knees in front of her John was tracing her hips with his fingers, moving inwards towards her sex. He seemed hypnotised by what he was doing and when his fingers came in contact with her wet sex, he seemed to snap out of it and suddenly without warning; he replaced his touch, with his tongue.

She gasped, and her brain whirled quickly back to life. This wasn’t how it was meant to happen, they were meant to be in their seats masturbating not teasing her as John’s tongue was doing flicking out to taste her at random. 

Ronon had released her hand, still wrapped around his cock and was pinching at her nipples, his left hand still linked with hers on her belly. John flicked a very delicate spot and she shifted, tilting her hips towards him and parting her legs as Ronon continued to assault her mouth.

‘Sit,’ she growled at them both pulling away from Ronon’s hungry lips and letting him go. She had to push John away from her before repeating the order.

They both sat, looking up at her, standing between them as she was completely naked. Almost at the same time, they both continued stroking themselves as if they knew however eagerly they watched her that they should still be in this position.

John was once again moving quickly, his eyes locked on her nipples his eyes darting from one only to look at the other. Ronon was watching her face, his eyes examining the expression she held as she started an internal fight.

She shouldn’t be doing this, she shouldn’t be doing any of this, one word from John and she’d be back on Earth in a heartbeat. At the same time, she had two willing men in front of her waiting to see what she did now. John was close to finishing himself and Ronon was hungry for the experience he’d been denied or denied himself for nine long years.

She started to tell herself her choice was because he deserved it more, he’d been used on the last mission, been pulled away from something so beautiful for most of his life. But that wasn’t the real reason she moved towards Ronon. Wasn’t the complete truth as to why she leaned in and kissed him, before tucking her knees in beside him on the chair.

Her heart thundered in her chest as she pushed the real thought away, her hand running down his chest, fingers pausing for seconds to tangle in his necklace and trace the scars of his past as she made her way towards his length.

She dropped her head, feeling the tears building in her eyes as she bit back the feelings that emerged with this moment. She couldn’t, wouldn’t give in to what she wanted, what she needed. They were here to be punished and it didn’t matter whatever else she thought.

Her hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock, Elizabeth eased herself down onto him and the second she was seated fully on him, she had to drop her head to his chest. She couldn’t do this, he filled her completely, made her feel wonderful, but at the same time dirty for using him as the last woman he had touched had done. She squeezed her eyes closed not realising that if she just gave in to what she knew without a doubt it wouldn’t feel so wrong.

Ronon’s hands moved trailing up her back delicately until his fingers vanished into her hair at the base of her skull. One hand left her hair, moving back down her spine causing her to shiver and lift up just enough that when she relaxed she dropped further down on him.

She sucked in a deep breath still refusing to move as her mind ran wildly over all the fantasies she’d had about people in the city. Quite a few men got a showing, but none topped those of John Sheppard and Ronon Dex.

She loved the idea of John, strong and tender and dreams with him were usually slow and gentle, his hands caressing and eliciting sensations she didn’t allow herself to believe existed. But Ronon, that was something completely different.

For a start there were almost twice as many fantasies with him, mostly trapped off world and her starting the intimate touches. But they were always hard and fast, rough, with her pinned against a wall or the grass in the open. She loved it, the feel of his imagined body pressed against her as he attempted to touch every part of her all at the same time.

Ronon shifted under her, his hands pulling her close just as she was imagining him doing, holding her as she shifted her hips for some friction. Unbidden and unrestricted the thought struck her. She loved him, she loves him; she was in love with Ronon Dex.

The thought sent a shockwave through her body and settled in the pit of her stomach to reverberate through her sex and around his length. Ronon groaned loudly his hands dropped quickly to her hips and she realised that with the revelation, she had started to rock her hips.

Keeping her eyes closed she sat back, pushing his chest away from her with one hand and reaching the other behind her to rest on his thigh. One of his hands drifted off her hip, dropping to her thigh and his thumb brushed her inner thigh close to her sex. She jerked, lifting quickly up and dropping back onto him and shuddered at the intense pleasure that shot through her core and radiated out to harden her already stiff nipples.

‘God your beautiful,’ John breathed and Elizabeth turned to see his hand tighten around his own length and jerk a few times quickly. Dropping her eyes to Ronon’s stomach instead of looking him in the eye, Elizabeth began to move, she lifted up slowly, feeling his erection stretch inside her attempting to keep her but losing the battle as she pulled almost completely off him.

She dropped back suddenly, harshly thinking the action would cause pain and she could punish herself for this. But it didn’t work, it felt brilliant, his head deep inside her brushing a sensitive spot and she gulped at the air and Ronon moved both his hands to tuck under her thighs almost gripping her buttocks.

He lifted her off him, and she dropped heavily back down with a loud pleasurable moan. He continued, now adding a lift of his own hips to meet her downward thrust and he grunted with the feelings. She dared herself to look up, take a quick glance at his face and was shocked to unintentionally meet his gaze.

He was watching her, hadn’t taken his eyes off her the whole time. But this wasn’t what scared her the most. His expression was something she’d never seen before, not even back home with Simon had she seen this and she had been sure he loved her. Ronon however, was admiring her, taking in every inch of her face and every expression that crossed her flushed skin as he guided her on him. There wasn’t lust or desire in his eyes, no pain or regret, no uncertainty, just pure heated love.

She felt the fluttering in her stomach increase, she was quickly getting closer to her release and from the groan that escaped him, so was Ronon. She watched him, could see the need to say something growing in his mind behind the deep look of his eyes and she prayed he wouldn’t say what she thought it was.

‘I love you,’ he breathed. She squeezed her eyes closed, the tears that had built up earlier let loose on a track down her cheek. It wasn’t pain or fear or even sadness that released them, but complete joy. Her head dropped back and she flexed on his length as her orgasm overtook her.

She forced a few more thrusts before pushing hard down on him and feeling his release, the warmth of his seed unconfined spreading through the very base of her stomach. She must have been leaning too far back, one of Ronon’s hands shot from under her to grip her side tucking slightly against her back for a moment before the other hand followed and he leaned forward and rested his forehead against the top of her stomach.

Elizabeth came down slowly from her peak as a growled groan escaped John at her side. She turned in time to see him come, his hand gripping his length tight and pulling quickly up. He collapsed back in the chair and closed his eyes.

Ronon shifted, moving from the seat and lifting her in his arms. He moved to the bed and lay her carefully down on it before settling on his knees at her side.

She couldn’t look away, not even as John moved and started to dress, her eyes were fixed on Ronon’s and she was locked in watching the memory of his eyes when he’d spoken moments ago. The door opened and quickly closed again as John left the room and it was only then that she let the emotion overtake. 

‘I love you,’ she whispered barely hearing the words leave her mouth and Ronon leaned in and placed a tender and loving kiss on her lips.


End file.
